Dominance
by Ettz
Summary: My first attempt at smut. Naturally this story will be a little AU and maybe OC. Featuring a dominant Sasuke and a submissive Sakura; there's some zesty bits such as: shibari, toys, consensual slapping/choking, and deep-thr0ating. Consider these your warnings. Feedback is always appreciated! I try to respond as much as I can.


Sasuke tightened his grip in Sakura's hair, holding her head in place at the base of his cock. The warm, wet heat of her mouth felt like Heaven around him and he let out a low, guttural moan. "Fuck," he let slip as her throat tightened around him as she struggled to keep him down. Opening his eyes, he cast his gaze downward and was met with beautiful, teary jade colored eyes looking back at him. He held her there for a few more seconds and pulled her head back, relishing the sight of spit connecting his cock to Sakura's open and waiting mouth. He cupped her cheek, letting his thumb rest at the corner of her red and abused lips as she gasped desperately for air. Sakura wrapped her lips around his thumb, letting her tongue taste him as she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the growing tension of arousal she felt in her core.

"Go to the bed. Lay on your back. Keep that pretty little mouth of yours wide open," he ordered, giving her a small slap before he pulled her up by her ruffled pink hair. Sakura struggled to balance herself as she stood, her hands bound against her chest in an intricate series of unforgiving knots. She turned her back to Sasuke, shakily making her way to sit on the edge of the bed. She turned her head towards him and made a show of spreading her legs wide as she turned herself to lay on the bed, not missing the almost animal look in his cold black eyes. She let her head dangle over the edge, closing her eyes as she braced herself for what was to come. She felt her anticipation grow as she heard Sasuke's footsteps cross to the opposite side of the bed.

He grabbed her ankles, spreading her legs wide. He would never get over just how beautiful she was during their scenes. How her cheeks flushed and how her eyes betrayed every emotion she felt as he dominated her, mind and body. Kneeling on the floor, he placed feather-gentle kisses on her calves as he placed her ankles into the straps of spreader bar he'd been dying to use on her. Moving up her legs, Sasuke trailed his tongue up her creamy thighs, gently nipping her skin.

Sakura felt as if she were floating. Every touch sent her into almost bliss. She quietly moaned as she felt his teeth sinking into the flesh of her thighs. When she felt his hot breath on her sex, she couldn't help but try to move her hips closer, desperate to feel his tongue caress her and give her the relief she needed. Grabbing her hips, he pushed them back down into the bed, "Don't fucking move," he chastised her and buried his face between her legs.

He cupped her pussy with his mouth, letting his tongue drag up and down her folds, tasting her sweet arousal. Sakura struggled to keep still, feeling her chest heaving as she cried out at the sudden touch. "Oh God, Sasuke _please_!" she moaned as she felt his tongue tease her clit and closed his mouth around her bud, giving her it hard suck. She bucked against the grip on her hips and squealed as he gave her pussy a rough slap. "I told you not to move, didn't I?" he growled at her. "Yes, Sir." Sakura breathlessly choked out as the sting brought tears to her eyes. Sasuke sat up and looked at his lover, seeing the rope that bound her digging into her skin as her chest rose and fell to her quick breaths.

He reached off to the side and grabbed the small red bullet vibrator from his nightstand, rolling it between his fingers as he observed the small seal he placed on it earlier that night. He held the vibe against her swollen clit and held two fingers up, activating the seal to hold it in place. "Now," he said as he turned the vibe on to the lowest setting, "this will stay at this speed. If you do well and please me, I'll gradually turn it up and grant you the release you crave. _Understand_?" Sasuke said firmly. Sakura tensed as she felt the consistent vibration against her clit and nodded her head. Sasuke grunted as approval and made his way to the other side of the bed with the control in hand. Standing over his lover, he traced the head of his cock around her lips, giving a soft moan as he felt her tongue flick against the underside of his head.

"Open your eyes, Sakura," he said gently. He met her heavy gaze as he guided his cock into her waiting mouth. Sasuke groaned as he felt her luscious lips close around him and trap him in her heat. Pushing until he hit the back of her throat, he paused to let her adjust to the full feeling. "Ready?" he asked her. She gave a gentle moan and the vibrations he felt on his shaft were all the affirmation he needed. He pulled his cock back and slammed his hips forward, feeling himself break the barrier of her throat as he fucked her mouth relentlessly. He could feel every moan she let out travel up his cock and straight to his tightened balls. Turning the vibrator speed up, he watched as her hips bucked and swayed as her clit was relentlessly assaulted and teased. Giving a hard thrust, he shoved his cock as far deep as it could go, feeling his balls slap against her skin. He threw his head back and moaned at the sight of the small bulge he'd created in her throat. He took his free hand and placed it around her neck, squeezing as he fucked her throat and losing himself in the intense pleasure he got from using her mouth for his own selfish desires. He pounded into her, losing control as he felt the tension in his balls get tighter and tighter, finally allowing himself to cum.

Sakura struggled to breathe as she felt his cock pulsate and unload his cum straight down her throat, the intensity of the bullet bringing her closer and closer to bliss. She gasped, desperately gulping in air as he pulled out of her mouth. She locked her big jade eyes with his, giving him a flirty smirk as she felt thick and messy spit trail out of her mouth and down her face. Sasuke brought his free hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek as he turned the intensity of the bullet up more. "Oh _fuck_, Sasuke!" she cried out over and over as the sudden onslaught of pleasure ripped through her body and sent her into a senseless squirting orgasm. As she came down from her high, she felt him turn the vibe off and release the seal so it fell off her body. Finally able to relax, she sank into the plush mattress to catch her breath. Sasuke gave her a gentle kiss before he moved to the other side so he could take the straps of the spreader bar off her ankles and gently rub the tension out of her legs.

He made her way up her body once more, quietly humming to himself and untied the central knot binding her arms, gently unraveling the rope and caressing the irritated red flesh with a loving touch. Pulling back, he handed her a wet towel and let Sakura stretch herself out to get the blood flowing through her limbs once more as he sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulders. She took the damp towel and cleaned off her face and neck, feeling the exhaustion start to sink into her bones.

"You did well, Sakura," he said warmly, as he guided her body down flat against the mattress. He covered her with his blanket and trailed his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. He stayed with her, feeling his heart swell with love. He hummed a soft melody as he watched her eyes flutter shut and her breath deepen, slipping away into a much needed rest.


End file.
